


Little Bit Of Edging in my Knife - KinkTober - Prompt 3

by BloodyTuesday



Series: KinkTober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance, Edging, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kinktober 2018, Klance smut, Knife Play, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Porn, Top Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyTuesday/pseuds/BloodyTuesday
Summary: KinkTober - Number 2 - Prompt 3 - Edging and Knife Play‘Ah, there it…’ Lance paused as his eyes swept across the project materials, before they landed on a container sitting wedged between some sports equipment and the project stuff. Curiosity got the better of him and Lance reached forward and gripped the container. Wandering towards the bed, Lance sat down before he opened the container. Inside was a soft fabric that seemed to be wrapped around something.Lance raised an eyebrow before turning to the side and rolling the fabric out. Only to find his eyes widen as he saw what was inside the fabric.‘Why does Keith have so many KNIVES??’





	Little Bit Of Edging in my Knife - KinkTober - Prompt 3

Lance had five rules when it came to rooming with another person.

  * Never touch their food – and vice versa.
  * Always tell them in advance when a friend or something is coming over.
  * Allow them to use the space as much as you do.
  * Never fall for your roommate
  * And finally, NEVER EVER SNOOP OR GO INTO THEIR ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION



And luckily, Lance followed the rules to a T. He never had any need to go into his roommates’ rooms…until now, apparently. Up until Lance met Keith, he never broke any of the rules. But after rivalry turned to friendship….something inside of Lance changed and he knew he had broken rule 4. So that’s why Lance is here, standing outside of his roommates’ room. Lance stood outside of his roommates’ bedroom, shifting from foot to foot as he bit his lip. He knew that he studied a similar course to Keith because he always fought with him in that class or flirted with him (if Keith even noticed) and their lecturer had given them a project to work on together – that their teacher Coran thought they would be perfect at together and might even ship them, Lance thought – but all of the materials to create the project was inside Keith’s room. Lance figured that since he had just finished his class for the day it would be the perfect time to get some of it done. But he couldn’t get himself to open the door.

Shaking his head, Lance backed away from the door and quickly pulled his phone out of his pants. Finding the contact he was looking for, Lance clicked call and brought the phone to his ear. The phone droned of for a couple of beats until a click sounded and a voice floated through.

“Lance, what is it? You didn’t burn the place down did you.” The deep tone of Keith’s voice seemed more intense over the phone and Lance felt himself gasp before he realised. Quickly, he turned it into a long groan.

“Keith, I’ll have you know I am a great cook! My mama taught me and if she could hear you say that I would burn the place down, you know what she would say? She would say ‘Keit-‘” Before he could continue, Keith stopped Lance’s rambling with a sigh.

“Lance, please, I’m on break in class and I really need to head back. What is it?”

“Umm…I wanted to work on the project? I finished classes for the day and don’t have work so….”

“Okay? So do it, why’d you call me?” Hearing the annoyance in Keith’s voice, Lance sighed.

“Because, Mister Mullet, the stuff I need is in your room. And I can’t go in there, it’s the roommate rule!”

Lance listened to the silence before Keith coughed and responded.

“You want to…go into my room?” Hearing Lance’s hum, Keith sighed again and replied. “Okay, but the stuff should be in the second draw from the door, don’t look at anything else.”

Nodding to himself, Lance called out a thank you and good bye to Keith before hanging up.

_‘Okay cool. Just gotta go into Keith’s room and…wait, what draw?’_

Lance worried his lip as he wandered to Keith’s door again. Squaring his shoulders, Lance nodded and opened Keith’s door.

The room wasn’t as bit as Lance’s. It had a double bed covered in black fabric, a small bedside table sat beside the bed, black curtains hung from the window, two cupboards sat next to opposite sides of the door, and a closet sat just beside the window. Sighing, Lance stared at the two cupboards trying to figure out which one was which.

Shrugging, Lance wandered to a cupboard and pulled open a draw.

‘ _Keith’s…underwear…’_ Lance blushed before he slammed that draw. ‘ _Okay so, definitely not that one._ ’

Lance sighed before he continued to open all the draws in the first cupboard. Finding only clothes, Lance turned to the next one. Only to find the same things.

_‘Wait…Where is it then?’_

Turning towards the closet, Lance walked over and pulled the doors open.

 _‘Ah, there it…’_ Lance paused as his eyes swept across the project materials, before they landed on a container sitting wedged between some sports equipment and the project. Curiosity got the better of him and Lance reached forward and gripped the container. Wandering towards the bed, Lance sat down before he opened the container. Inside was a soft fabric that seemed to be wrapped around something.

Lance raised an eyebrow before turning to the side and rolling the fabric out. Only to find his eyes widen as he saw what was inside the fabric.

_‘Why does Keith have so many KNIVES??’_

Lance stared at the knives in awe. Some were black, some were white, some had cool rainbow or night sky patterns on them. One was black and had a purple mark on the hilt. Eyeing them off, Lance stared for what seemed like forever. Or until Keith got home.

Hearing Keith call out, Lance jumped and felt the knives fall to the ground. Lance dropped to the floor and tried to get them all but before he could pick them up and hide them, Keith came into view. Silence reigned over the room as Keith stared at Lance with wide eyes.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t….They were…” Lance stuttered as he stared up at Keith from his place on the ground.

“Lance…”

“I know I was snooping, and I’m sorry. Like if I found these before I would’ve thought you were a serial killer or something you know? After my pretty skin or something but like, I guess they are pretty cool? Like do you use them for stuff or collect them or-” Before Lance could continue to ramble, Keith placed a hand over his mouth and sushed him.

“I have them for….” A light blush covered Keith’s face as he tried to come up with an excuse.

“Oh, Mullet! You don’t use them for….kink purposes?” Raising his eyebrows at Keith, Lance was shocked when Keith’s full attention landed on him, and he suddenly realised why Keith looked so uncomfortable.

“Oh…So you do use them for….is it called knife play? I’ve heard it’s pretty intense! I myself am partial to edgin- wait, you don’t need to know that! I’ll be going.” Before Lance could leave, Keith grabbed Lance’s arm and stopped him for exiting.

“You have kinks?” Keith’s question made Lance’s heart flutter and he felt a small jump in his crotch.

_‘He doesn't like you that way, stop it!?’_

Resigning himself to his fate, Lance slightly nodded at Keith.

“Do you…find me attractive?”

Lance nodded again before he could stop himself and blushed as he looked to the side.

“Do you want to try knife play?”

Lance thought for a second before he nodded. Hearing Keith’s intake of breath sent a shiver down his spine.

“Do you want to….try knife play with me?” Lance felt his whole face rise up in a blush as he brought his hands up to cover his face, and he nodded.

Hearing an amused chuckle, Keith grabbed Lance’s hands and led him towards the bed.

“Do you have a safe word?”

Lance nodded before he found his voice and responded: “Pomegranate”.

Seeing Keith’s amused expression made Lance blush more. Lance watched as Keith picked up one of his knives – the purple and black one – and walk towards the bathroom.

“Wait, Keith what..” Lance called out before Keith turned towards him and made a sh-ing gesture.

“I need to sanitise it. It fell on the floor…” Seeing Lance’s nod in understanding, Keith wandered into the bathroom.

Lance allowed himself to drop onto Keith’s bed. He let his mind wander but couldn’t stop himself from feeling the tension in his gut and crutch. Waiting for Keith and feeling himself getting bored, Lance finally gave up and pulled off his pants – leaving his shirt - before he slowly reached down and pulled his dick from his underwear. He started to slowly stroke himself as he felt a moan rise out of his mouth. He stroked himself slowly, trying to bring himself close to the feeling and tightened his grip before removing it before he hit that point. He could feel his gut tense and beg for some kind of release but he made sure to run away from it before he reached the high. He began panting on Keith’s bed and tried to fuck his hand deeper and faster before stopping. As he started up again, Lance gasped as he felt a gloved hand rest against his chest.

Opening his eyes, Lance stared into the eyes on Keith. Controlled, stubborn Keith who now had eyes that were full of desire and need. Lance reached his other hand up and placed it against Keith’s cheek as he stroked himself and kept eye contact with Keith as he moaned with each stroke getting him closer and closer. Before he could reach it, Lance gasped as Keith’s other hand grabbed his and pulled it from his dick.

“I’m going to edge you first. If it gets too much ask to cum or say the safe word, okay?” Lance nodded his head quickly before throwing his head back as Keith’s hand began to work on his dick. Lance felt like he was on cloud 9 as he kept reaching his peak, only to be denied if by Keith. He was writhing on the bed as the other man kept him at a disastrously fast pace before slowing down into light touches.

“Keith, Keith, KEITH, SO good, so nice, you’re so good, oh fuck.” Lance chanted as he tried to thrust into Keith’s hand, only to have his hips pushed back down and held by one of Keith’s arms.

Lance threw his head back and spread his legs wider, allowing Keith to move closer to him. Lance gasped as he felt Keith’s hand tighten against his dick before he felt something cold against it. Lance opened his eyes and stared down at his now covered cock. His dick was erect and painfully hard. Pre-cum was pouring out of the tip and the tip was a weird pink in colour. But he was use to seeing that, what he wasn’t use to seeing was the cock cage that was now tightly pressed to his dick.

Looking at Keith with wide eyes, Lance stared at the other man as he felt Keith’s hand lift from his side. Glancing to the side, Lance watched as Keith pulled a bottle of lube from under the bed and poured a fair amount onto his fingers. Realising what was happening, Lance moaned and gasped as Keith placed his non-lubed hand to Lance’s thigh. Keith slowly spread Lance’s legs and before Lance could respond, he felt a wet finger press into him lightly. Lance gasped as he felt the finger probe him and he felt his whole-body flush with sensitivity. Lance let out a long moan as he pressed down slightly onto Keith’s finger. His head flew back, and he let out a wild moan as he felt Keith press his finger deeper inside him. One finger became two and two became three as Lance felt himself hit his high. As Keith continued to fuck him with fingers, Lance begged him to untighten the cock cage. Keith chuckled and shook his head, before he shifted and leant towards Lance’s ear.

“Remember, Pomegranate. Do you want me to stop?” Seeing Lance shake his head, Keith nodded and knelt back down, shoving his three fingers inside Lance deeper. 

Lance moaned loudly and tried to fuck himself onto Keith’s fingers again, earning a pained moan from the other man. Lance felt himself build up again and sobbed as he couldn’t reach his peak. His whole body shook with anticipation. Keith chuckled as he looked down at Lance, seeing the usually cocky man turned into a puddle beneath him. Lance groaned sadly as Keith’s fingers left him, only to stop when he saw Keith walk to the bathroom. Hearing the tap turn on and water run again, Lance tried to figure out what Keith was doing, only for the other man to wander in with the purple and black knife. Staring at the other man and his knife, Lance nodded before he relaxed further into the bed.

Feeling Keith watch him as he laid spread eagle across the bed, Lance called out to Keith.

“Please, Keith, Need to feel you do this, I trust you, need you he-” before he could finish, Lance gasped as Keith jumped on him and began making out with him. Teeth clashed and moans rang out but it was hot and so nice and rough. Lance groaned as he lost the feeling of Keith’s mouth on his, only to open his eyes and stare up at the man before him. Keith was an imposing figuring on his own but seeing him leaning over him like that made Lance’s dick jump in the cock cage.

Keith smiled slightly and slowly shifted from Lance before he stopped the other man from wiggling. A serious look jumped on his face and Keith caught Lance’s eyes.

“Lance, if I do this, you have to stay still. Okay?”

Lance answered with a nod and watched as Keith shifted more and picked up the knife. Lance watched slightly as it seemed to glitter in the light and tensed when Keith brought it towards his shirt. Seeing Keith raise an eyebrow at him, Lance nodded and kept still as Keith dragged the knife up Lance’s chest. Lance realised how sharp the knife was and how he should listen to Keith more as he watched it slice up with shirt in one swift tug. Staring at the knife and the man above him, Lance couldn’t stop a moan from dripping out of his mouth.

“Is that ok-“

“Keith, if I didn’t like it, I’d say the word! Please, just keep going!” Seeing Keith eye him off and shrug, Lance smirked as he felt Keith shift closer. Only for it to disappear as he felt the smallest pressure along his arms. Lance tensed slightly as he felt the knife hover over his skin.

“You need to relax. If you tense and I move….” Lance nodded and tried to fall deeper into the bed.

Lance gasped as he felt the knife jump over his sensitive nipples and blushed as he heard Keith chuckle above him. The knife trailed down his chest and to his stomach as Keith shifted down and left stay kissed over where he had just trailed the knife. It seemed that Keith was skilled in knife play, more than Lance thought he would be. Lance felt Keith tense around his hip as he shifted down his legs and nudged the cock ring. Lance moaned and tried not to move as he felt his dick being jostled around. Feeling a trail of the knife land around the cock cage, Lance moaned again as he felt the tip of the knife nudge against his dick.

“Really still, Lance. I don’t want accidently nick it.”

Lance nodded before he felt the knife trail along his swollen dick and balls. The cock cage felt snug against him as his dick jumped at the feeling of being grazed. Lance tried not to move as he felt the knife trail along his dick.

“You look so good like this, Lance. You have no idea. Always thought about doing this to you. Didn’t think it would look this good.”

Lance moaned at Keith’s words before he replied.

“I-I’ve thought about touching you too, Keith. Moaning your name as you fuck m-” Before Lance could continue, He felt the tip of the knife press a little harder against his cock, causing him to moan and whimper.

“Such a good boy.”

Lance keened as he felt Keith’s mouth against the cock ring and gasped as he lapped at the areas he could reach with his tongue as the knife trailed over his balls.

Removing the knife, Keith continued to lick around Lance’s cock and balls, enjoying the way that it jumped.

“Keith…please…fuck me.”

Lance gasped as he heard Keith growl before he was face to face with Keith. Keith smashed their lips together and placed the knife next to Lance’s head. Letting go of the knife, Keith grabbed onto Keith and kissed him senseless. As they pulled away, Lance gasped as he felt Keith press his fingers into him again.

“You want me to fuck you? Make you mine?” Lance nodded at Keith’s question before he whimpered as the fingers were removed from his ass. Before he could beg for more, Lance gasped as Keith slowly entered into him. Both men moaned loud as Keith got deeper and deeper into Lance. After he was all the way in, Keith began to pick up the pace and thrusted into Lance quickly. Lance groaned as he felt himself reach the high again but he couldn’t cum.

“Keith, baby, let me cum, please babe, I want to cum while you’re inside, please.”

Lance gasped as Keith reacted to his begging by thrusting deeper and placing the knife against his throat.

Staring up at the other man, Lance watched as Keith smirked at him.

“You can cum soon, but don’t move.”

Nodding slowly, Lance moaned as Keith thrusted deeper inside of him and kept a constant fast and strong pace. Lance’s voice echoed through the room as he kept reacting to each thrust that Keith gave him.

“Keith, Keith babe, please, please!”

Lance gasped as he felt Keith undo the cock cage and remove it. His whole body flushed with need as he felt his dick stand to its full attention again and he gasped as Keith’s gloved hand wrapped around it. Keith leant further down and whispered in Lance’s ear as he slowly removed the knife from his neck to avoid hurting Lance – causing the other man to have his legs next to his head.

“You’re going to cum with my cock in your ass, babe. You’re going to moan my name so every knows you’re mine.” The growl at the end sent something through Lance and with one last thrust, He screamed as he came hard and fast all over Keith’s hand and his own stomach. Keith’s reaction followed soon after and he dropped the knife onto the bed before he picked Lance up and thrusted inside of him. Leaning forward slightly to get closer to Lance’s neck In their sitting position, Keith sank his teeth into the area between Lance’s neck and shoulder and sucked until he moaned and came deep inside of Lance.

Both men panted as Keith wobbled and fell towards the bed. They both sank into the bed and each other as they smiled. Slowly, Keith removed himself from Lance and made sure to place the knife on the bedside table. Lance allowed himself to roll towards Keith and he hesitantly placed a hand against the other mans back. Seeing him tense, Lance tried to retract his hand before the other man swiftly turned around and grabbed it. Both man stared wide eyed after Keith pressed a kiss against Lance’s fingers before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Lance laid in the bed feeling relaxed and safe as Keith came back with a towel and cleaning him up. Smiling, Lance stopped Keith before he could walk away and pulled the other man into the bed.

“I don’t know about you….but I want to do this again….but only with you, Keith.” Lance smiled at the happy but shocked expression on Keith’s face as he listened to Lance’s words.

“Like…Boyfriends?”

Lance smiled and laughed at Keith’s question before he pulled the man closer to him and kissed him. Leaning Keith against his chest – and laughing when he heard a grumble – Lance smiled and looked down at Keith.

“Yeah, Boyfriends.”

Lance smiled into Keith’s hair before he felt Keith push back slightly.

“Did you get anything for the project done while you were in here?”

Lance groaned, and Keith laughed as his now-boyfriend/roommate nuzzled into his hair.

“Can we do it tomorrow?”

Smiling up at Lance, Keith nodded before he wrapped his arms around the other man and held him close.

“Sure, Sharpshooter, whatever you say.”

Lance yawned as he felt his body relax into Keith, placed a kiss a top of Keith’s head and smiled.

“Goodnight, Samurai.”


End file.
